


unlace yourself

by harklights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, tell me negotiation isn't a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harklights/pseuds/harklights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inuoka is having a moment with his boyfriend when his brain-to-mouth filter mysteriously disappears, as it does about a million times throughout the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	unlace yourself

“Please hold me down,” Inuoka moans.

He snaps both eyes open, realizing what he’s blurted out.

 “…What was that?” Kai asks after a beat of terrible silence.

 “Oops?” Inuoka tries.

 Kai smiles. “Before that.”

 Inuoka fakes a moan, and then aims a dazzling grin at Kai.

 “You’re cute, but try again.”

 “There’s, like, this huge crack going down the middle of your ceiling and it’s really distracting, you should probably buy some spackle and fix it before it gets any worse.”

 Kai laughs. It’s a warm, inviting sound, but then a peculiar look steals over his face when Inuoka casts his eyes downward.

There’s another terrible beat of silence where Inuoka bites his lip and worries that he expressed the wrong reactions, that it was somehow weird to want something like that, that his glaring inexperience was finally becoming a bother to navigate--

 He starts when Kai leans forward and carefully puts their foreheads together, gazing steadily at him, and it feels like they’ve never been quite so close before. The dark brown of Kai’s eyes and the pretty sweep of his lashes are crystal clear, the faint color blushed across his cheeks that looks so good with his complexion right before his eyes, their noses close to bumping together, and Inuoka is suddenly shy thrice over, overly conscious of his shirtlessness and how the lingering dampness from his earlier shower is sticking to his boyfriend’s bedsheets. He wants to move away as much as he wants to maintain their proximity.

 Fortunately, Kai draws back to a distance that doesn’t make his eyes want to cross.

 “Tell me what you want,” Kai tries again. “I really don’t mind.”

  _Ergh,_ Inuoka thinks, picking at the sheets.

 “You first.” He whispers, unable to say more than a few syllables. Hearing the uncharacteristic quiet, Kai’s expression flickers with amusement. Inuoka matches it with a quirked smile, small but full of delight, and leans up to draw on Kai’s bottom lip with his teeth. Kai shifts closer, tilts his head to better the angle, and they forgot themselves in a kiss for a long moment, mouths tumbling together and slowly working each other apart. Their tongues meet and Inuoka moves his eagerly, both coy and greedy for the contact, for the way Kai effortlessly rolls against his tongue and across the roof of his mouth and over his teeth, the rewarding heat of Kai’s body cradled close above him. He sighs at the intoxicating contact and reaches up to hold onto Kai’s arm, feeling warm and light-headed, finding it harder and harder to take air into his lungs the longer their lips remained locked.

 They pull away for breath not long after, Kai pressing a flurry of butterfly kisses along Inuoka’s cheek and jaw as he collects himself, poking his tongue against Inuoka’s earlobe and grasping it briefly between his teeth when he gives a shudder. Feeling the warm breaths land so close to his ear did nothing to lessen Inuoka’s want, so he frames Kai’s face between his hands kisses him again, quick, quick, quick until Kai leans in to keep him still and turns it so deep that Inuoka’s toes curl and he thinks he’s feeling the sensation of falling, shaky with acquiescence.

He loves that. He loves how he wants to bounce and shake and chase what he wants until he gets it but Kai always begs a calmer state from him. Smooths out all that bright energy until he feels submerged in easy, sluggish ocean currents rather than the fractious waves he likes to play in as they crash and foam against the shoreline. It feels so good being tugged along instead of charging forward. He gives into it with a heavy sigh.

 “Wow,” Inuoka says, breathless, when they finally pull away. “That was great until it stopped.

 Kai pinches his flank even while giving a hum of agreement, murmuring against his lips, “I want what you want.”

 Inuoka squirms at the deft return to the topic. “That’s a cop-out want.”

 “You have _such_ a tongue in that mouth and no one else seems to know it.”

 Inuoka grins.

 “In that case,” Kai pauses, drawing away again to give proper eye contact. “I want to hold you down.”

 “That’s cheating!” Inuoka exclaims, scrubbing a hand over his face only to peek over it, curious. “Really?”

 “Really.”

 Inuoka perks up, dropping his hand and lifting himself up on an elbow. “You’re not saying that just because I said it, are you?”

 “Maybe,” Kai says, placing a hand on his shoulder to push him back down. Inuoka re-settles onto his back with a huff, mouth falling open in shock at the harsh action, but Kai merely skates his fingers from Inuoka’s shoulder down to his chest, gentle once more. His fingertip rests close to his clavicle and one dips into the valley between them, making Inuoka abruptly aware of his own pulse beating close-staccato beneath his skin. Kai could probably feel it too because those fingers stay there, unmoving, for a languid moment before spreading to allow the whole of his palm to rest over Inuoka’s heart.

 Inuoka whimpers.

 He’s come to expect intensity ever since Kai first claimed his mouth with a thoroughness that rendered him dizzy with want, but this slow intimacy marvels him every time it appears. This soft precision of Kai’s which makes him feel open and studied like one of his favorite paperback books. Makes him feel burned up with singular attention and touch. It leaves him floating on a sensation that’s both heavy and light, the rushed sounds that come from his throat occasionally making Kai smile as if recalling a secret.

 “I like it too,” Kai continues, soft-spoken but firm, staring in a way that makes him feel so, so wanted. Inuoka’s pulse quickens again beneath his skin when Kai presses more weight down on him, gradual like the crest of a wave, like the swooping dip of a manual scale. “Trying new things out. I’m happy that you think about me so much, but this is about us trying to make each other happy. I don’t ever want you to feel too embarrassed or ashamed or--”

 “Shy,” Inuoka squeaks. “I’m totally shy.”

 Kai shakes his head like he’s been told a good joke, and Inuoka mouth quirks because that’s what he was going for, but the expression crumbles away quickly because he’s too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

 “Or too _shy_ to ask for anything you want or don't want,” Kai finishes. “Okay?”

 “Yeah,” Inuoka says, a little helplessly because Kai’s hand is light again, travelling up from his chest to settle loose over his throat, a barely there pressure save for the very intentional way those slender fingers mold around his neck. "The same for you, okay?"

 Now Kai’s other fingers stroke across his stomach with an easy familiarity that sinks arousal deep within him. He gratefully, tortuously, avoids his lap in favor of running an enticing hand down Inuoka’s side, over the jut of his hip, across the top of his thigh from where his shorts have rucked up and then under it, pressing cool fingers into the soft warmth of the back of his crooked knee, wiggling them there when Inuoka gives a ticklish jump, then moving on to push his legs further open in a firm way that makes Inuoka whimper again and let them fall apart even more.

 Kai repeats the attentive cycle of touches again, this time letting the hand settled about Inuoka’s neck give the slightest squeeze, making his breath catch in his throat for one startling, grasping, wonderful, too short, too _too_ short moment.

 It’s all such little things but Inuoka is dazed and hazy around the edges already, amazed at how enlivened he feels. His body relaxes into the bed, any remaining dredges of tension or worry leaking away like the sag of loosened guitar strings.

 Inuoka swallows, a few frazzled moments from muttering _please please please hold me, please hold me down as much as you can_.

 Kai seems able to read the way Inuoka’s breath has suddenly kicked up, the blood and heat Inuoka can feel racing up his neck and cheeks, because he gives him a long look and that small smile that always makes him feel welcome.

 “Okay,” Kai answers.

**Author's Note:**

> *rings a bell* WELCOME TO HELL WELCOME TO HELL WELCOME TO HELL
> 
> please talk to me about this ultra rarepair at my tumblr, 2ndyears. a happy special thanks to honey, my rp partner who got me stuck in this predicament in the first place


End file.
